Malaikat Yang Kehilangan Sayapnya
by MiraMira
Summary: Sudah dibilang dia bisa mati kalau kehilangan orang ini. Mungkin Kris/Suho atau Kris/Joonmyun, masa depan tidak ada yang tahu


Disclaimer : EXO dan Ai Shang Zhen adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair: Kris/Joonmyun di masa depan.

Genre: Friendship/Fantasy.

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, waspada typo, menjurus Shounen-ai.

Note: Menjadikan Suho malaikat dan menjadikan Kris tokoh yang bermasalah adalah kesukaanku, terutama kalau Kris ada pada masa paling kritisnya. Sadis memang, tapi manis.

Dan disinipun Kris akan berakhir sepertiku kemarin (walaupun setelah seminggu semuanya kembali normal), kehilangan sesuatu yang penting. Kalau dia mungkin seseorang, aku kehilangan buku sketsa-ku. Hm, tolong jangan menganggap buku sketsa itu isinya hanya coretan saat aku malas belajar di kelas, isinya berbagai macam plot fanfic; detail seragam di Pendekar Dan Siluman Ular, sebuah plot lengkap dengan denah dan hitungan tentang KrisKai, dan yang paling parah, plot Serigala.

+Malaikat Yang Kehilangan Sayapnya+

Kris duduk sendirian, tidak menyalakan satu lampu pun. Malam ini ada terlalu banyak bintang dan itu aneh untuk Kris.

Seorang anak dengan penyakit jantung bawaan pernah berkata kepadanya bahwa bintang adalah mata dari para malaikat, mereka membantu Tuhan mengawasi manusia di bumi ini. Anak itu bicara seakan dia benar dan Kris hanya mengiyakan saat itu, walaupun akhirnya terpikir juga siapa yang mengajari anak itu tentang mata malaikat.

Kris sendiri percaya kalau malaikat ada dimana mana, di samping Tuhan, di rumah-rumah, bahkan di bahunya.

CKLEK

Dan lampu menyala semua. Kris paling tidak suka saat saat damainya diganggu seperti ini.

"Dok?"

Merasa terpanggil, Kris menoleh. Dari suaranya saja dia sudah tahu kalau itu Jongdae.

"Apa?" Tanya Kris ketus.

"Aduh…" Jongdae mengaduh, sangat dibuat-buat, "Ada apa dengan Pak Dokter satu ini?" Tanyanya. Dia dengan seenaknya mengacak rambut Kris dan menariknya untuk bersandar pada perutnya.

Kris sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan temannya, jadi Jongdae menarik sembarang kursi untuk diduduki. "Kau tidak serius ingin berhenti, kan?" Tanya Jongdae, Kris hanya meliriknya sedikit.

"Kalau boleh aku tanya." Tambah Jongdae, dia sadar betul Kris sedang tidak senang.

Kris menghela napas, "Sayangnya, aku serius."

"Lalu apa yang dikatakannya padamu? Aku yakin dia tidak semudah itu membiarkanmu pergi." Tanya Jongdae.

"Dia." Kris mulai menjawab, dia disini tertuju pada pemilik rumah sakit ini yang secara tidak langsung menawarkan kontrak kerja eksklusif pada Kris, berhubung Kris adalah keponakannya.

"Dia memberiku libur enam bulan." Kata Kris.

"Ah!" Seru Jongdae, Kris memandang anak itu dengan pandangan bertanya, kenapa dia harus berseru?

"Mulai kapan?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Hm, Besok."

"Berarti ini terakhir kita bertemu, ya?"

"Untuk enam bulan ke depan, iya."

"Sayang sekali." Jongdae berdiri dari kursi, merenggangkan badannya sedikit, "Oh ya, kau tidak mau pulang?" Tanyanya.

Tentu saja Kris akan pulang. Pulang dan memulai liburannya.

+Malaikat Yang Kehilangan Sayapnya+

Kris memacu kecepatan mobilnya, kalau ada polisi dia sudah kena tilang. Dia meninggalkan apapun di belakangnya dan merajai jalan yang membelah hutan ini, tapi dia tidak merasa senang dan dia berhenti.

Dia bosan, tentu saja, entah karena apa yang jelas dia bosan. Itu bukan berarti Kris tidak menyukai pekerjaannya di rumah sakit, hanya saja ada yang terasa kurang.

BRUG!

Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke arah darimana suara itu berasal, bunyinya keras sekali dan itu mendorong Kris untuk turun dari mobil dan memeriksanya. Kris masuk ke dalam hutan dan matanya menemukan sesuatu.

Malaikat. Malaikat yang menangis.

Bukan! Yang ada di depannya ini harusnya manusia, tapi ada sayap di punggungnya.

"Kau... Apa kau malaikat?" Tanya Kris, dia sudah tertular anak anak kecil yang ada di rumah sakit.

Dia menunduk dalam dan sayap putih bersih itu terlipat menutup dirinya, tapi hanya ada satu dan Kris bisa lihat bercak darah yang merah, itu membuatnya curiga.

Kemudian Kris menengok ke sisi kanannya, tempat dimana seharusnya sayap kanannya berada. Luka, sebuah luka yang segar, tangan Kris yang nakal dengan kejam menyentuh luka itu.

"ARGH!"

Tentu saja, bohong besar kalau luka seperti itu tidak sakit.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Kris, dia mulai tertarik dengannya.

Dan dia masih tidak menjawab, menunduk menghindari Kris.

Jadi Kris mencengkeram lengan kirinya yang membiru, dia mengaduh, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Kris, kali ini lebih tegas.

"Suho."

Suho? Kris jarang meggunakan kata itu selama dia ada di Korea, yang dia tahu hanya Suhojaro, "Ah, Suhojaro?"

"Suho Cheonsa."

Kris terdiam, Cheonsa itu bukannya malaikat?

Kris sudah hampir bertanya lagi kalau saja dia tidak merasakan seberapa dingin kulit Suho dan seberapa cepat kulitnya berubah membiru, biru karena dingin.

Apapun yang terjadi Kris pernah jadi seorang dokter dan seterusnya akan diingat sebagai dokter, tentu saja ibanya besar pada malaikat satu ini, yang masih tetap menangis walau tanpa suara, "Ikut aku!" Perintah Kris, dan dia menarik pulang Suho yang hanya ditutupi sayap kirinya.

+Malaikat Yang Kehilangan Sayapnya+

Kris melirik jejak darah yang Suho ciptakan di lantai rumahnya, darahnya mengalir sama derasnya dengan air mata Suho lalu menuju belakang paha dan betisnya berakhir dengan mencetak jejak tumitnya di lantai, sesuatu yang harus dibereskan besok atau secepatnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menangis? Itu tidak akan merubah apapun termasuk lukamu." Kata Kris.

Suho diam, menatap kosong dan diam saja, Kris mendudukannya di sebuah kursi di kamarnya dan Suho selamanya diam disitu. Diam dan tetap diam saat Kris membersihkan lukanya, sayap kirinya yang terciprat darah juga kakinya yang dialiri darah, bahkan tetap diam setelah Kris membalut lukanya, dia tidak mengaduh lagi tapi masih menangis.

Kris bingung, dia hebat untuk mengobati luka di tubuh tapi bukan luka di hati. Suho masih saja diam di tempatnya bahkan setelah Kris membersihkan jejak darahnya, bahkan setelah Kris sudah siap untuk tidur.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Jadi Kris bertanya.

Suho diam.

"Hei, Suho Cheonsa!"

"Malaikat tidak tidur." Jawabnya, sedikit tiba tiba.

Kris terdiam, dia merasa Suho baru akan menjawab kalau dia bentak, "Baiklah, selamat malam."

+Malaikat Yang Kehilangan Sayapnya+

Hal pertama yang Kris pikirkan adalah tidur lagi, tapi dia ingat dia punya malaikat untuk diurus, jadi dia duduk dengan masih mengantuk.

Suho Cheonsa masih di situ, duduk di kursi yang sama sejak malam.

Kris menghela napas, dia membawa bantalnya ke sisi ranjang yang lebih dekat dengan tempat Suho duduk dan tidur lagi.

"Kau masih tidak mau bergerak?" Tanya Kris, Suho selalu diam jadi Kris hanya bicara sendiri.

"Kau tidak mau tidur di ranjangku? Disini hangat, kalau kau ingin tahu."

Kris duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, tanpa sadar dia punya sesuatu untuk dilakukan dengan hati setelah hari harinya yang membosankan dan dia masih belum menyadari itu.

"Kau masih menangis?" Tanyanya, setetes air mata lagi menjejak di pipi Suho. Ya, dia mengangis, hanya lebih baik dari kemarin.

Kris menghapus air mata itu, "Kenapa kau harus menangis?" Tanyanya.

"Apa sesakit itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak bilang, aku tidak akan tahu."

Kris berbaring lagi, teringat anak anak kecil yang biasa dia temui di rumah sakit. Ada dari mereka malu bicara saat pertama kali bertemu, seperti Suho, "Kau seperti anak kecil, kau tahu? Bagaimana cara membuatmu bicara, ya?"

Tapi selama beberapa hari kemudian, Suho sama sekali tidak bicara.

+Malaikat Yang Kehilangan Sayapnya+

Untuk minggu berikutnya Suho sudah tidak menangis, Kris takut itu karena cairan dalam tubuh Suho sudah habis, jadi dia selalu menaruh segelas air di dekat Suho yang sayangnya selalu tetap penuh.

Sayangnya, dari hari ke hari luka Suho justru makin parah, Kris heran kenapa.

"Kau harus lihat ini, Suho." Kata Kris.

"Bagaimana cara untuk membuatmu sembuh?" Tanya Kris, Kris tahu itu susah sedangkan Suho sama sekali tidak bicara.

Kris menghela napas, "Hari ini aku harus pergi, kau tidak apa apa kutinggal, kan?"

Dan jelas Suho tidak menjawab.

+Malaikat Yang Kehilangan Sayapnya+

"Kris!" Shang Zhen berseru lagi, Kris sudah berkali kali tertangkap melamun.

"Maaf." Kata Kris, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pikirannya sudah tertuju pada Suho di rumah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi denganku, lebih baik aku pulang saja." Kata Shang Zhen, gadis itu terlihat kesal.

"Bukan begitu, Jie. Sudahlah, maafkan aku." Kata Kris.

"Kau harus tahu, Kris. Aku disini bukan untuk kau acuhkan!"

"Iya, aku tahu, tolong maafkan aku." Mohon Kris lagi, dia tahu pengunjung café yang lain sudah menjadikannya dan Shang Zhen bahan tontonan.

Dan setelah Shang Zhen tenang Kris justru teringat Suho lagi.

"Nah! Kau melamun lagi. Ada apa, Kris? Ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Shang Zhen.

Sejujurnya, tidak ada yang salah seincipun dari Shang Zhen, dia cantik, sexy, dan modis. Yang susah untuk ditahan hanyalah dada dan tingginya, hanya gadis ini yang membuat Kris merasa pendek.

"Tidak, tidak." Kata Kris, mulai kesal dengan seberapa secerewetnya gadis ini.

"Yang salah itu aku, Jie."

"Kenapa, Kris? Ada apa? Kau bisa cerita padaku, kan?"

Tipikal perempuan, gosip, ngobrol sana sini.

"Eh… Aku hanya, aku sedang merawat saudaraku yang sakit, tapi lukanya tidak mau sembuh, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan." Kata Kris, sadar bahwa dari Shang Zhen dia bisa mendapatkan cara untuk membuat Suho bicara.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa kalau kau dokter, Di." Kata Shang Zhen.

"Aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi dulu bibiku pernah masuk rumah sakit lalu aku mengiriminya bunga dan saat dia sembuh hal yang pertama dia katakan adalah dia sembuh karena bunga dari Shang Zhen-er, aku keponakan yang baik, bukan?" Lanjut Shang Zhen.

"Ya ya, terserah Jiejie saja. Tapi apa aku juga harus memberinya bunga?"

"Ya, lakukan saja." Kata Shang Zhen, dia terlihat yakin.

"Ok." Kris mengangguk, menghabiskan kopinya sebisanya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampa jumpa, Jie." Dan dia mencuri cium dari bibir Shang Zhen sebelum lari ke toko bunga terdekat.

"Hei! Kembali kau, dasar laki laki tidak tahu diri!"

+Malaikat Yang Kehilangan Sayapnya.+

Dan yang terjadi adalah dia bingung. Toko bunga pasti isinya penuh dengan bunga dan Kris bingung apa yang harus dia beli. Dia sudah pusing bahkan hanya dengan melihat semua warna warna itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Dan Kris mendadak tegang dengan pertanyaan itu.

Gadis itu tertawa, "Jangan tegang seperti itu, Tuan. Saya Yura."

Kris tersenyum kikuk dan Yura tersenyum lebar, ini pertama kalinya Kris datang ke tempat seperti ini dan bertemu dengan gadis yang mukanya saja sudah mirip bunga matahari, senyumnya mirip bunga matahari.

"In-"

"Kau butuh rekomendasi, Tuan? Kami baru kedatangan mawar, jadi mereka masih segar. Anyelir kami juga tidak kalah menarik, atau anda ingin bunga yang lain?"

"Ah, apapun." Dalam hati Kris mengaduh, kenapa perempuan itu ribut sekali?

"Kau harus memilih, Tuan, ayolah." Kata Yura.

"Jangan paksa dia, Yura." Terdengar seseorang dari balik meja kasir berkata.

"Diam kau, Chanyeol!"Dan Yura berseru padanya, sepertinya itu saudara Yura.

"Kalau begitu, mawar saja."

"Berapa tangkai?"

"Sedikit saja."

"Kuberi kau enam." Kata Yura seenaknya.

Mata Kris berkeliling ke sekitar, sadar kalau dia tidak ingin kamarnya jadi warna warni dia berkata, "Tolong pilihkan warna merah yang paling gelap." Katanya, setidaknya kalau merah gelap dia tidak apa apa.

"Siap."

+Malaikat Yang Kehilangan Sayapnya+

Kris membuka pintu rumahnya, entah mengapa dia merasa senang, dia merasa sepeti menemukan apa yang harusnya dia lakukan sejak lama.

Seperti bertemu dengan Suho adalah apa yang harusnya terjadi dari dulu.

Dan dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dimana harusnya Suho ada disana. Dia tembus pandang, terbuat dari cahaya dan disinari cahaya pula, menjadi tembus pandang. Sayapnya masih terlipat di kirinya.

"Suho." Kris benar benar memanggilnya, takutnya dia hilang dan yang ada di depannya hanya ilusi.

Tapi Suho tetaplah Suho yang tidak menjawab.

Sehingga Kris duduk di ujung mejanya, di sisi kanan Suho. Pandangan lurus Suho diikutinya, ada apakah yang menarik di halaman rumahnya. Tidak ada. Kris heran, tidak bisa mengerti, jadi dia meminum segelas air yang selalu dia letakan di dekat Suho dan menyisakan setengahnya, sebelum meletakannya di jendela dan meletakan mawarnya di situ.

Dia mengambil setangkai, "Untukmu."

Mata Suho mulai bergerak ke arah bunga yang Kris pegang, lalu ke wajah Kris.

"Bunga. Mawar. Kau tahu?" Kata Kris.

"Aku tahu."

Kris menyodorkan setangkai yang dia pegang dan Suho menerimanya.

"Tapi aku belum pernah menyentuhnya." Kata Suho lagi.

"Oh ya?"

"Di langit bunga bukan seperti ini."

Apa yang ada di atas langit, kepercayaan tentang surga dan neraka, Kris sebenarnya tidak ingin mempercayai kepercayaan manapun, dia ingin bebas. Bebas dan mempercayai omongan Suho.

"Kehidupan di langit seperti apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku tidak boleh cerita."

Kris pindah ke ranjangnya untuk duduk sejajar dengan Suho, lebih rendah sedikit, "Oh." Katanya.

"Lukamu masih sakit?"

Mata Suho mengikuti arah Kris pergi dan masih menatap Kris dalam. Hitam, tidak, warnanya bukan sebatas hitam. Makin dalam Kris menatap, makin sadar dia bahwa di dalam mata Suho ada rasi bintang, menyala kecil kecil dengan terang. Dia mengerti sekarang kenapa anak itu bilang bintang di langit malam itu mata malaikat, karena mata Suho sendiri bersinar bagai bintang.

"Sakit? Aku sering mendengarnya tapi tidak merasakannya." Jawab Suho.

"Malaikat itu begitu, ya?"

"Iya, begitu."

Kris berpikir lagi, susah juga kalau Suho tidak mengerti rasa sakit.

"Apa yang kau rasakan tentang lukamu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa apa."

Suho berkedip sekali. Dia malaikat, benar benar malaikat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak merasakan apa apa?" Tanya Kris, karena merasakan bisa bermakna ganda.

"Aku tidak merasakan sayapku."

Perhatian Kris teralih pada sayap kiri Suho, sayap yang tersisa.

"Kau bisa menggerakannya?" Tanya Kris.

"Tidak." Jawab Suho.

Kris mengelus sayap kiri Suho, awalnya terlihat kokoh dan kaku namun terasa lembut di tangannya. Seumur-umur Kris bermain dengan burung, tidak ada sayap yang lebih lembut dari sayap Suho.

"Kau merasakannya?" Tanya Kris.

"Tidak."

Kris menunduk, pandangannya jatuh ke bawah, ke paha Suho yang telanjang.

"Kau tidak merasakan dingin?"

"Dingin? Aku sering mendengarnya tapi tidak merasakannya." Jawab Suho.

Kris berdiri dan mengambil celana panjangnya dari lemari, "Pakai ini." Katanya.

+Malaikat Yang Kehilangan Sayapnya+

Pagi berikutnya Kris merasa lebih bahagia sedikit, mungkin juga karena kemarin Suho sudah mulai bicara, tapi mungkin karena kamarnya jadi lebih cerah hari ini.

Kris berguling di ranjangnya yang luas ke arah Suho, "Suho?"

Dia silau sekali, bersinar seakan malaikat terbuat dari cahaya.

"Pagi." Kata Suho singkat, Kris mulai bisa melihat senyum di sana.

"Oh, s-selamat pagi."

Aneh tapi menyenangkan, bagaimana Suho mulai bicara, bagaimana dia dari hari ke hari jadi makin terang.

Untuk suatu hari meredup.

"Mawarnya." Katanya.

Kris menghela napas, Suho amat polos seperti anak kecil.

"Karena sudah layu, akan kubelikan yang lain."

"Tidak mau, aku mau mawar itu."

Benar, kan, seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarikan hal yang membuatmu senang." Kata Kris, dia mengelus rambut Suho.

"Apa?" Tanya Suho.

"Entahlah, akan kucari dulu." Kata Kris, dia berjalan keluar kamar.

Mata Suho mengikutinya, terlihat panik sebagai manusia, "Kau." Panggilnya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi, kan?" Tanyanya.

Kris menoleh, dari jauhpun salah satu bintang di mata Suho sudah bersinar, bersinar panik.

Kris tersenyum, paniknya Suho adalah sesuatu yang tidak perlu, "Tidak, aku tidak pergi."

+Malaikat Yang Kehilangan Sayapnya+

Di luar mulai hujan dan Kris bisa merasakan Suho mengeruh, mungkin apa yang Suho rasakan sekarang sama seperti hari yang buruk untuk manusia, sudah mawarnya layu, hujan pula.

"Kau tidak suka hujan?" Tanya Kris.

"Harusnya aku suka, tapi hujan di sini berbeda dengan hujan di langit." Katanya, seperti anak kecil yang belum bisa beradaptasi.

Kris tertawa kecil, "Apa di langit semuanya berbeda dengan apa yang kau lihat di sini."

"Ya, banyak hal yang berbeda."

"Seperti?"

"Aku tidak boleh cerita." Kata Suho, Kris tidak menanyainya lagi. Sepertinya dia benar benar tidak ingin kehidupan di langit bocor ke telinga manusia, mungkin itu sudah tugasnya untuk melindungi langit.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita." Kata Kris.

Kris menggapai ke atas rak bukunya, menemukan tas kecil, dan membawanya turun.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Suho, hujan yang semakin deras bukan pikirannya lagi.

"Melodika, Pianika, Melodion. Ada banyak nama untuk benda ini, tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya Pianika."

"Pianika."

Kris duduk di ranjangnya, bersandar ke tembok.

"Kau mau aku memainkannya?" Tanyanya, Suho mengangguk.

"Duduk dulu di sebelahku." Kata Kris lagi.

Suho pindah, pertama kalinya Kris melihatnya menggerakan kakinya dari kursi Kris dan dia memanjat ke atas ranjang seperti itu hal yang paling indah untuk di lakukan.

"Lukamu tidak apa apa, kan?"

"Lukaku baik baik saja."

"Sayapmu?"

"Aku masih tidak merasakannya."

Suho duduk rapat pada Kris, terlihat kalau sayap kirinya mulai bisa bergerak, tapi mungkin itu gerak yang tidak Suho sadari, bergerak tapi tidak terasa.

Suho bersanda padanya sementara tangan kanan Kris mulai memainkan macam macam lagu yang masih dia ingat. Sayap Suho turun perlahan seperti melindungi Suho dari dingin dan mengenai Kris sedikit, sayap itu terasa begitu lembut.

Sedikit janggal melihat malaikat dengan satu sayap, sementara semua orang menggambarkan malaikat dengan dua sayap. Tapi kalau Suho saja bisa hidup hanya dengan satu sayap, harusnya memang ada beberapa malaikat yang bersayap tunggal, setidaknya itu yang Kris pikirkan.

Bunyi pianika itu berisik dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mereka berdua lupa kalau saat ini sedang hujan, tapi saat tiba tiba Kris mendengar dengkuran halus dia tahu itu Suho.

"Siapa yang bilang malaikat itu tidak tidur, Suho?" Tanya Kris yang tentu saja tidak dijawab Suho. Dia menyimpan pianikanya di lantai dan membiarkan Suho tidur di ranjangnya.

"Selamat tidur, Suho."

+Malaikat Yang Kehilangan Sayapnya+

Suho berkedip, bingung tapi dia merasa jauh lebih segar, dia merenggangkan badannya, sayap kirinya mulai terasa.

"Pagi, Suho."

Di sana Kris, memainkan setangkai bunga bakung di tangan, tapi tentu Suho tidak sadar itu bunga apa.

"Kau bilang kau tidak mau mawar yang lain, jadi aku membawakanmu ini."

"Terimakasih." Yang Suho tahu hanya bunga itu sangat cantik dan putih.

"Omong omong, kau sudah tidur untuk tiga hari dan itu lama sekali.

"Oh iya?"

"Tapi karena kau bergerak terus, aku jadi sedikit tenang." Kata Kris, sebenarnya Suho juga sedikit mengigau.

Suho hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana rasanya tidur?" Tanya Kris lagi.

Suho tersenyum "Menyenangkan, sekarang aku sudah bisa merasakan sayapku, mungkin aku akan mencoba tidur setiap hari."

Kris juga tersenyum. Ya, sekali kali, walaupun malaikat sekalipun, tetap butuh istirahat, setidaknya itu menurut Kris.

"Kau makin mirip manusia." Kata Kris, menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjangnya yang cukup luas, memaksa Suho bergeser.

"Malaikat yang jatuh ke dunia memang begitu."

"Kenapa?"

"Terpengaruh?" Suho mengendikan bahunya, "Ya, terpengaruh."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Kris.

Suho diam dulu, diam yang cukup lama. Dia menimbang, baik mana antara cerita atau tidak, dan sisi manusianya ingin bercerita.

"Kau percaya Tuhan?" Tanya Suho akhirnya.

Kris yang diam, dia entah seperti apa sebenarnya, "Aku… Percaya, tapi tidak seperti orang kebanyakan."

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau berbeda dari orang lain, yang penting kau percaya, kan?"

Iya, Kris selalu percaya, hanya belum dapat jalan yang paling sesuai, "Iya, aku percaya."

"Jadi, di atas dunia ini Tuhan menciptakan sebuah pelindung." Kata Suho memulai ceritanya.

"Atmosfer?"

"Ya, mungkin itu. Tuhan menciptakannya untuk menghalangi pembicaraan di langit untuk terdengar ke dunia."

Kris mengangguk, terdengar masuk akal, setidaknya untuk logika anak anak di rumah sakit.

"Tapi iblis bisa naik ke sana, mencuri dengar lalu menyebarkannya pada manusia, jadi untuk itulah aku diciptakan."

"Untuk melawan iblis?" Tanya Kris.

"Iya."

Kris terdiam, kalau malaikat yang bertarung seindah ini bagaimana dengan malaikat yang hanya diam di samping Tuhan, mungkin Kris akan mati saking indahnya.

"Saat aku jatuh ke dunia waktu itu, iblis itu berhasil menghancurkan sayap kananku dan aku jatuh. Saat terluka, aku tidak bisa terbang ke langit lagi. Tapi setelah sembuh, aku pasti kembali. "

"Kau akan kembali? Ke langit?" Tanya Kris.

"Iya."

"Menginggalkanku?"

Suho diam, dia berpaling. Kris juga diam, mengira dia sudah salah berujar.

+Malaikat Yang Kehilangan Sayapnya+

"Aku lapar." Kata Kris, dia menutup novel yang sedang dibacanya. Matanya beralih pada Suho dan seketika dia lupa apa apa saja yang sudah dibacanya.

Mereka bertukar, Suho lebih sering di ranjang dan Kris duduk di kursi, sering juga ikut berbaring dengan Suho. Dan kali ini adalah pertama kalinya Kris mengucapkan kata lapar di depan Suho.

Malaikat itu duduk, "Lapar?" Tanyanya.

"Kau pernah merasakannya?" Tanya Kris, Suho menggeleng.

"Mau coba makan sesuatu denganku?" Tawarnya.

Suho terlihat bingung, tidak yakin, tapi Kris menarik tangannya dengan pasti.

Dan Kris mengacak acak dapurnya, membuatnya berantakan dengan barang barang yang tidak Suho tahu kegunaannya, "Cuma ada ini dan ini." Kris mengambil dua bungkus ramyun instan dari lemari dan sedikit daging dari kulkas.

Suho tidak bicara, dia tidak mengerti.

Matanya memperhatikan Kris yang terlihat mencampurkan apa apa saja yang dia dapat tadi menjadi satu di dalam sebuah tempat di atas api, pikirannya sama sekali belum mengerti apa itu memasak.

"Ini." Kris membawa dua mangkuk dan satunya diberikan pada Suho.

"Makan dengan ini." Kris menyodorkan garpu pada Suho, "Hati hati masih panas."

Jadi Suho diam, takut panas, pikirannya sudah lari pada neraka yang panas. Dia menunggu Kris untuk mulai makan.

Kris menyuap dan memperhatikan Suho, Suho diam saja dan berkedip, juga bernapas.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Kris.

"A-aku makan."

Jadi Suho mengulang apa yang Kris lakukan, menggulung mie dengan garpu dan menyuapnya. Kris sengaja tidak pakai sumpit karena dia sudah bisa menerka Suho pasti tidak bisa menggunakannya.

Dan raut wajah Suho menjadi sedikit aneh.

Kris tersenyum antusias, "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Suho sekenanya. Pada dasarnya masih banyak hal di dunia ini yang belum dia ketahui.

"Tidak tahu bagaimana?"

"Rasanya aneh."

Kris mencuri isi mangkuk Suho sedikit, menilainya dengan lidah.

"Ini enak." Katanya, tidak bermaksud menyangkal kalau apa yang dimasaknya tidak enak, tapi bukannya rasa makanan instan harusnya sama setiap kemasannya?

"Jadi enak itu seperti ini?" Tanya Suho.

"Ah, tidak tidak." Sangkal Kris, jawabannya tentu saja tidak, "Enak itu tergantung selera."

"Dan kau menyukai ini?" Tanya Suho, dia menunjuk mangkuknya dengan garpu.

"Ya…" Jawab Kris.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan menyukainya." Kata Suho lagi.

Kris bingung, "Hei, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri begitu."

"Aku tidak begitu. Oh ya, apa ini?"

Suho menusuk potongan daging di mangkuknya dan menunjukannya pada Kris.

"Itu daging, makan saja dulu."

Dan Suho memasukannya ke mulut, mengunyah dengan sedikit usaha.

"Aku suka ini." Akhirnya dia berkata setelah lama menelan daging itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, kalau ini aku suka."

Kris tertawa, Suho yang tidak tahu apa apa itu benar benar menyenangkan. Mungkin ini yang ingin dia temui dari dulu, anak kecil yang polos dan bukannya yang berlaga tahu banyak hal.

"Omong omong, bagaimana lukamu?"

"Bagus, kau tidak harus mengobatinya setiap hari lagi."

"Benarkah?" Kris tidak yakin, jugalah tidak mau, karena mengobati Suho adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang disukainya.

"Ya, aku serius, aku juga sudah bisa merasakan sebagian sayap kiriku." Kata Suho.

Kris diam, tersenyum, tapi semakin cepat Suho sembuh, semakin cepat pula dia akan meninggalkan Kris.

+Malaikat Yang Kehilangan Sayapnya+

BRAK!

Kris tidak bisa tidak bergegas ke kamarnya setelahnya, yang dia lakukan adalah mengkhawatirkan Suho.

KREK

Suho panik, Kris diam, terpaku.

"Ma-maafkan aku tidak sengaja!"

Kali ini justru Kris yang tidak bicara, di depan matanya sayap Suho terbentang walau tidak terentang seluruhnya. Bulunya putih, melebihi putih paling putih yang pernah Kris lihat, itu membuat sayap Suho seakan bersinar. Tiga setengah meter perkiraan Kris, sangat mungkin kurang dari itu.

Suho sendiri terlihat kesulitan mengatur sayapnya, karena jarang digerakan dia jadi sedikit kikuk.

"Sudah bisa digerakan?" Tanya Kris.

"I-iya." Jawab Suho, dia terdengar bersalah, "Kris, itu… Sepertinya aku menghancurkan sesuatu." Matanya melirik lemari Kris.

Kris berkedip saja, mencerna apa yang dia lihat, bekas benturan di lemarinya tampaknya kuat sekali, dia sedikit bersyukur lemarinya tidak lebih parah dari itu.

"Ah… Tidak apa apa." Dia melirik Suho yang masih dengan wajah bersalahnya, "Serius, tidak apa apa."

Suho melipat sayapnya rapat rapat, takut menghancurkan sesuatu lagi, terutama bunga bakung di jendela. Bunga itu sudah nyaris layu, tidak ada diantara Suho ataupun Kris yang sebelumnya sadar.

"Ayo ikut aku." Ajak Kris.

"Kemana?"

"Tidak jauh, ke depan kamar saja." Dan Kris menarik tangan Suho keluar kamarnya, "Setidaknya kau bisa menggerakan sayapmu lebih bebas lagi."

Ya, menurut Suho ruang di luar kamar Kris jauh lebih luas dari di dalam kamarnya. Dia merentangkan sayapnya takut takut dan hasilnya dia tidak mengenai apapun.

"Iya, kan?" Tanya Kris dan Suho tersenyum.

Senyum Suho membuat Kris memikirkan sesuatu, dengan begini Suho akan lebih cepat meninggalkan dia dan dia akan sendiri lagi. Mata Suho membulat, dia merasakan apa yang Kris rasakan dan dia lalu menunduk, secepatnya dia harus pergi tapi ingin selama mungkin tinggal.

+Malaikat Yang Kehilangan Sayapnya+

Setelahnya Kris tidak pernah menutup pintu kamarnya sehingga Suho malam malam sekali pergi keluar, suara langkahnya terdengar jelas. Suho Cheonsa sudah jadi jauh lebih manusiawi, dia bisa tidak bisa pulang.

"Mau kemana?"

Entah perasaan Kris yang terlalu tajam atau langkah Suho yang terlalu ribut, pertanyaan itu sedikitnya menusuk Suho.

"Aku mau pulang." Katanya, memaksakan senyumnya, dia sangat sangat manusiawi saat ini.

Kris tersenyum, dia tahu ini pasti terjadi, "Biar aku antar."

Kris membuka pintu rumahnya dan angin dingin datang, Suho berjalan di depan Kris, sayapnya yang bersinar terbentang sejauh yang dia bisa, Suho mengatur napasnya dan itu terlihat.

Suho Cheonsa mengerti kalau dia melewatkan hari ini maka dia akan jadi terlalu manusiawi sebagai malaikat.

Kris menggosok kedua tangannya agar keduanya menjadi hangat, Suho mengepakan sayapnya, "Kau bisa terbang begitu?" Tanya Kris.

"Tentu." Jawab Suho, dia makin tinggi di udara.

Kris tersenyum, dia harus membiarkan Suho pergi.

"Aku berterimakasih kau mau menampungku, aku berhutang budi padamu atas itu." Kata Suho, Kris tertawa, dia tidak ingin apa apa.

"Aku akan bilang pada Tuhan bahwa kau adalah orang baik." Suho mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Benarkah? Apa yang akan Tuhan lakukan jika malaikatnya berkata demikian?

Tiba tiba Suho memeluk Kris, "Aku benar benar berterimakasih padamu!" Serunya.

"Aku juga, aku berterimakasih padamu, berterimakasih pada takdir juga, karena aku sudah dipertemukan denganmu."

Suho tersenyum, kalimat Kris kali ini tidak seperti kalimat Kris yang biasa, tapi dia suka.

"Aku harus pergi dan aku akan bilang pada Tuhan."

Kris hanya tersenyum, memandangi Suho yang menghilang di langit malam, terlihat seperti satu bintang dari bawah.

+Malaikat Yang Kehilangan Sayapnya+

Kris mengacak rambutnya, pagi ini sudah hujan dan itu tidak menyenangkan. Matanya melirik bunga yang sudah tinggal tangkainya di jendela. Dia berpangku tangan, bunga itu tidak akan di buangnya.

Kris menginjak lantai, gerakan yang sedikit kesal, tapi yang terinjak justru Pianikanya. Barang itu umurnya sudah tua sekali, sudah sejak dia masuk SD, cukup tua untuk sebuah barang.

Dan Kris bingung apa yang harusnya dia lakukan.

Melirik pada lemarinya yang nyaris hancur, dia tentu berat hati memperbaikinya dan melirik pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Biasanya dia tidak membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka saat tidur, tapi sejak ada Suho dia melakukannya.

Suho. Kris menghela napas.

Kris meraba mencari telepon genggamnya di bawah bantalnya. Satu pesan dari Ai Shang Zhen.

_Hari ini aku ada di Seoul lagi, mau main?_

Ya, dia tidak ada hal lain untuk dilakukan juga.

_Mau kemana?_

Kris tahu pesan dari Shang Zhen sudah datang dua jam lalu, tapi lebih baik membalas daripada tidak sama sekali.

_Tempat biasa jam biasa? Minggu depan?_

Kris nyaris terkejut dengan balasan super kilat Shang Zhen, jadi dia juga membalas dengan cepat.

_Ok._

+Malaikat Yang kehilangan Sayapnya+

Kris menarik lagi topinya menutupi matanya, udara masih dingin dan sebenarnya dia tidak ingin keluar. Dia sengaja tidak menggunakan mobilnya kali ini. Karena terakhir kali dia mengendarai mobilnya adalah saat dia menemukan Suho.

Argh! Terlalu banyak Suho!

Kris memukul kepalanya sendiri, membuat seorang gadis yang duduk di sisi kanannya di halte itu terkejut. Dia seharusnya pergi ke café langganannya dan Shang Zhen dan bukannya duduk disini, jadi pada akhirnya dia pergi.

Sambil memikirkan ingin bertemu seseorang yang seperti Suho.

BRUKK

Kris terkejut, orang yang ditabraknya meringis.

"Maaf." Mereka meminta maaf bersamaan.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja." Kata Kris lagi. Matanya melirik tangan kanan orang yang baru saja ditabraknya, entah karena dia terlalu sering bersama Suho yang polos atau karena sudah lama tidak praktek, susah sekali mencerna apa yang dia lihat. Sepertinya Kris sudah mulai sakit jiwa.

Tangan kanan itu terbalut dan ditopang, jelas sekali sebenarnya dan bagian otak Kris juga mengetahui bahwa orang yang ditabraknya ini patah tulang. Lengan kanan, seperti sayap kanan Suho yang hilang, Kris tidak bisa tidak berpikir tentang Suho.

"Tanganmu tidak apa apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Tidak, aku baik baik saja." Jawab orang itu, dia tersenyum.

Kris nyaris kehilangan napasnya. Rambut yang pasti diwarnai merah itu jatuh menutupi kening dan telinganya sebagaimana rambut Suho jatuh, dia kurang lebih setinggi Suho, dan kulitnya ada di putih yang sulit dipercaya, seperti Suho.

"Su-"

"Joonmyun Hyung!"

Kris nyaris menyebut nama Suho kalau saya orang dihadapannya ini tidak menyahuti panggilan atas nama Joonmyun itu.

"Jangan berteriak, Baekhyun!" Perintahnya. Anak yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu masih cukup jauh sebenarnya.

Suaranya, suaranya yang manis juga mirip dengan Suho. Kris bisa mati kalau kehilangan orang ini.

"Jadi namamu Joonmyun?" Tanya Kris, orang di hadapannya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Iya, aku Joonmyun."

Kris berpikir, janji dengan Shang Zhen bisa dibatalkan kapan saja.

"Baiklah, Joonmyun, bagaimana kalau kita makan di suatu tempat." Tawar Kris, sudah dibilang dia bisa mati kalau kehilangan orang ini.

+FIN+

Terlalu banyak lompatan, karena melakukan semuanya terlalu sakit bagi hatiku yang kecil, dia rentan rusak akan perasaan.

Omong omong tentang patah tulang, itu mengingatkanku pada nenekku, semoga beliau tenang disana. Amin.


End file.
